More Fun Comics Vol 1 37
Antagonists: * Colonel Rodista Locations: * ** | Writer3_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler3_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker3_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle3 = Wing Brady: "Paid in Full, Part 4" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Frenchy Antagonists: * Von Blarcom | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle4 = Johnnie Law | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ammunition smugglers | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "King Philip II and William of Orange" | Synopsis5 = Philip II of Spain versus William of Orange. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle6 = Red Logan: "Episode 7" | Synopsis6 = The Blurbian head of state is assassinated, in Boronia, bringing the two nations to the brink of war. Red Logan is in Boronia, and due to a misunderstanding, gets put in front of a firing squad. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Slam Bradley Locations: * * | Writer10_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler10_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker10_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle10 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "Mystery of the Hunting Lodge" | Synopsis10 = Carey spends the night in a haunted cabin. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer11_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler11_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker11_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle11 = Rex Darrell, the Flying Fox: "Foiling the Air Pirates, Part 1" | Synopsis11 = A gang of air pirates kidnaps an inventor, as part of their plan to take over an aircraft carrier. Rex Darrell calls the cops on them. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Air Pirates Other Characters: * kidnapped inventor Vehicles: * experimental aircraft carrier | Writer13_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler13_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker13_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle13 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Episode 2" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Antagonists: * crew of pirates Vehicles: * Sub 662 | StoryTitle14 = Radio Squad: "The Mastermind" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Antagonists: * The Mastermind Locations: * | Writer14_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler14_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker14_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer15_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler15_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker15_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle15 = Buccaneer: "Episode 5" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone ** his crew of buccaneers Antagonists: * Capt. Klaugh ** his crew of slave traders | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * This issue, Butch the Pup is absent, but the feature returns in More Fun Comics #39. * First issue for Flying Fox. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane ** "Touchdown" (text story), by Richard Martin | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}